Aventuras de Kanto -1-
EP001: ¡Charmander, el Miedoso! Un día cualquiera, en una mañana muy soleada... Madre de Garry: ¡Hijo! ¡Corre! Garry: ¡Un momento, que estoy leyendo una revista! Madre de Garry: ¡Qué no vas a llegar a tiempo para recibir a tu Pokémon! Garry: ¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! Sewaddle: ¡Sewaddle! *Haciendo muecas a Garry.* thumb Garry: ¡Mamá! ¡Tu Sewaddle no me deja pasar! Madre de Garry: ¡Déjala! ¡Solo quiere jugar! 60 minutos más tarde... Sewaddle: ¡Sewaddle! *Vacilando a Garry* Garry: ¡Maldita Sewaddle! *Aparta a Sewaddle.* Garry se dirige al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Profesor Oak: Tonight! We Are Young! Garry: ¡Profesor Oak! ¿Se encuentra bien? Profesor Oak: ¡Claro! ¡Tú tranquilo! Garry: ¡Vale! ¿Puede darme a mi Pokémon? Profesor Oak: De acuerdo... ¡Elige a Bulbasaur, Charmander o Squirtle! thumb|left Garry: ¡Deme a Charmander! Profesor Oak: ¡Bien! ¡Toma su Poké Ball! *Entregándole la Poké-Ball* Garry: ¡Charmander vuelve a tu Poké Ball! Charmander: Char... *Se esconde detrás de Oak.* Garry: ¡Charmander! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡A partir de ahora seré tu nuevo entrenador! Charmander: ¡Charmander! *Empieza a llorar.* Charmander se va por la ventana. Garry: ¡No! ¡Está huyendo! Profesor Oak: ¡Toma! ¡La Pokédex y 5 Poké Balls! Garry: ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Debo irme rápido! EP002: ¡Capturando a Starly! Garry: ¡Charmander! ¡No tengas miedo! Charmander: Char... *Escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.* Garry: A lo mejor si me quedo quieto apareceré... 10 minutos más tarde... Garry: ... *Pensando en la Liga Pokémon* De pronto, aparece un Starly... Starly: ¡Starly! *Se pone delante de Rojo* thumb Garry: ¡Vaya! ¡Un Starly! ¿Quieres que te capture? Starly: ¡Starly! ¡Starly! *Dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encuentra Garry usando Placaje.* Garry: ¡Ah! ¡Eso me ha dolido! ¿Dónde está Charmander cuando lo necesito? Starly: ¡Starlyyyy! *Usando Ataque Ala.* Garry: ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No tengo comida! *Echa a correr y se le caen las Poké-Balls al suelo.* Starly mira fijamente las Poké-Balls que se han caído. Starly: ¿Star...? *Empieza a tocar una de las Poké Ball.* La Pokéball captura a Starly. thumb|left Garry: ¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado...? ¿He capturado a ese Starly? *Garry se dirige a recoger la Poké-Ball.* De entre los arbustos, aparece Charmander... Charmander: Char... *Con cara de hambre. Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Ya no me tienes miedo? Charmander: Char... Char... *Estirando las manos y pidiendo comida.* Garry: ¿Solo me quieres para tu hora de comer? Charmander: ¡Charmander! *Moviendo la cabeza y diciendo que si.* Garry: En ese caso... ¡Hoy te quedas sin comer! *Tirando la Poké Ball a Charmander.* EP003: ¡Lisa, una Nueva Rival! Garry: ¡Charmander usa Ascuas! Charmander: ¡Char...! *Usando Ascuas* Rattata: @_@. *Sale huyendo.* thumb Garry: Bueno... ¡Parece que ya no me tienes tanto miedo! Charmander: Char... *Se esconde detrás de un árbol.* Garry: ¡Tranquilo! ¡No te vayas! *Persiguiendo a Charmander.* En ese momento, aparece una Entrenadora Pokémon y para a Charmander en seco... Entrenadora Desconocida: ¿Dónde vas, monada? ¡Tú debes estar con tu entrenador! No me gustaría que te hagas daño... *Coge a Charmander en brazos.* Charmander: Char... *Intentando soltarse de los brazos de la chica.* En ese momento, aparece Garry corriendo... Garry: Uff... ¡Suerte que has parado a mi Charmander! ¡Muchas gracias! *Coge a Charmander de los brazos de la chica.* Entrendora Desconocida: Tu Charmander me parece muy mono. Por cierto... ¡Me llamo Lisa! ¡Soy Entrenadora Pokémon! Garry: ¡Yo me llamo Garry! ¡Y también soy Entrenador Pokémon! ¿Qué te parece que hagamos un combate! Lisa: ¡Me parece bien! ¡Pero no uses a tu ricura de Charmander! Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no use a Charmander? Lisa: ¡Vamos a empezar! ¡Adelante Poochyena! Poochyena: ¡Poochy...! *Se lanza sobre los brazos de su Entrenadora.* Lisa: ¡Poochyena cógelo! *Lanza un freesbee para que Poochyena lo capture.* Poochyena: *Coge el disco con la boca y se lo devuelve a Lisa* thumb|left Garry: Umm... ¿A qué ha venido eso? Lisa: Pa' que veas la coordinación que tengo con mi Poochyena... Garry: Bueno... ¡Eso no cambiará el resultado del combate! ¡Adelante Starly! Starly: ¡Starly! *Moviendo las alas.* Lisa: ¡Poochyena usa Mordisco! Poochyena: ¡Poochyena! *Abre la boca y se dirige a morder a Starly.* Starly recibe un golpe directo... Starly: ... *Empieza a brillar.* Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Está evolucionando? ¡Pero si no hemos hecho ni tan solo un combate! Starly deja de brillar... Staravia: ¡Staravia! (¡I'm sexy and I know it!) thumb Garry: ¡Bien! ¡Ha evolucionado! Lisa: ¡Eso es igual! ¡Ganaremos igualmente! ¿Verdad Poochyena? Poochyena: ¡Poochyena! *Moviendo la cabeza.* Garry: ¡Staravia usa Ataque Ala! Staravia: ¡Staravia! *Se dispone a atracar a Poochyena.* Lisa: ¡Poochyena esquiva-lo, rápido! Poochyena se mueve lo más rápido que puede, pero no logra esquivar a Staravia. Poochyena: @_@. *Cae debilitado al suelo.* Lisa: ¡Maldición! ¡Poochyena vuelve a tu Poké Ball! *Hace regresar a Poochyena.* Lisa: Oye... ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos a mi Poochyena por tu Staravia? Garry: ¡No gracias! Garry se larga y deja a Lisa. Lisa: Tu mismo... ¡Te derrotaré! ¡Recuerda: Me llamo Lisa! EP004: ¡Conociendo a Nuevos Compañeros! Garry: ¡Vamos Charmander! Charmander: Char... *Se aleja de Garry.* Entrenador Desconocido: Oye... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Garry: ¿Algún problema? ¡Ni tan solo te conozco! ¿Acaso quieres luchar? Entrewnador Desconocido: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te reto a un combate de 2 contra 2! Garry: ¡Ahora verás! ¡Adelante Staravia! *Lanza la Poké-Ball de Staravia.* Staravia: ¡Staravia! *Empieza a volar.* El Entrenador Desconocido coge una Poké Ball. Entrenador Desconocido: ¡Adelante Riolu! *Lanza una Poké-Ball.* Riolu: ... *Iniciando su meditación.' thumb|left ' Garry: ¡Vaya! ¡Un Riolu! Entrenador Desconocido: ¡Allá voy! ¡Riolu usa Palmeo! Riolu: ... *Golpea a Staravia con mucha potencia.* Staravia recibe un golpe crítico. Staravia: Star... Riolu: ¿...? Entrenador Desconocido: ¡Sigue con un Ataque Rápido! Riolu ... *Se dirige a toda velocidad hacía Staravia.* Staravia recibe otro golpe crítico. Staravia: Star... *A punto de caer al suelo.* Staravia empieza a cargar toda su fuerza. Garry: ¿Qué es eso? Entrenador Desconocido: ¡Es el ataque Esfuerzo! Garry: ¡Bien! ¡Staravia usa Esfuerzo! Staravia: ¡Starrrr! Riolu ¡...! (¡OMG!) Riolu intenta esquivar el ataque y se da contra un árbol. Entrenador Desconocido: ¿...? Riolu: @_@. Entrenador Desconocido: ¡Riolu vuelve! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Adelante Snivy! Snivy: ¡Snivyyyy! thumb Entrenador Desconocido: Bueno... ¡Snivy usa Día Soleado + Rayo Solar! Snivy: ¡Snivy-vy-vy-vy-vy! *Empieza a cargar un Rayo Solar.* Staravia: ¡Staravia! *Intenta prepararse para esquivar el ataque.* Unos 10 segundos después. Snivy: ¡Snivy...! *Envia el Rayo Solar hacía Staravia.* Staravia: ¿Star...? (¿WTF?) Staravia recibe el Rayo Solar. Garry: ¡No! ¡Staravia! Staravia: @_@. thumb|left Garry: ¡Staravia! ¡Vuelve a tu Poké Ball! ¡Adelante Charmander! Charmander: ¡Char...! Garry: ¡Charmander usa Ascuas! Charmander: ¡Charmander! *Lanza unas cuantas filas de Ascuas.* Snivy: ¡Snivy para el Ascuas con Látigo Cepa! Snivy ¡Snivy-vy-vy-vy-vy! *Usa los Látigos Cepa para dispersar los Ascuas.* Unos 10 minutos después de choques entre Ascuas y Látigos Cepa. Garry: ¿Cómo es posible que después de tantos choques no hayá caído? Charmander: ¿Char? ¿Charmander? Snivy: ... De pronto, Snivy se cae al suelo. Entrenador Desconocido: ¡No! ¡Snivy! Snivy: @_@. Garry: ¡Bien! ¡Hemos ganado! Charmander: ¡Charmander! Entrenador Desconocido: ¡Snivy vuelve! Por cierto... ¡Buen combate! ¿Cómo te llamas? Garry: ¡Me llamo Garry! ¡Encantado! Entrenador Desconocido: ¡Igualmente! ¡Yo me llamo Jack! ¿Quieres que viajemos juntos? Garry: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vayámonos de aventura! Charmander: ¡Char! ¡Charmander! *Se va corriendo detrás de Garry.* EP005: ¡El Wooper Maldito y el Magikarp Entrometido! Garry y Jack se encuentran en Ciudad Verde... Garry: Así que esto es Ciudad Verde... Jack: ¡Si! Al parecer, el Gimnasio Verde esta cerrado temporalmente por razones desconocidas. Garry: ¿Cómo? ¡Vaya rollo! (Con la ilusiones que me había hecho...) *Suspirando.* Jack: Por cierto... ¿Cuantas medallas tienes? Garry: Umm... Ninguna... Jack: ¡En serio! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Garry: ¿Cuantas tienes tú, listo? Jack: ¡Yo tengo 2 medallas! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Garry: ¿Cómo? ¡Enséñamelas! Jack: Como tu quieras... *Cogiendo el estuche de su mochila.* Jack saca un estuche en el que llevaba la Medalla Trueno y la Medalla Arcoiris. Garry: ¡Increíble! *Sorprendido.* Jack: ¡Ya te lo había dicho! *Riéndose.* De pronto, Garry recibe un Pistola Agua y se cae al lago que tenían al lado. Wooper: ¡Woopa! ¡Woopa! thumb Garry: ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¡Ahora estoy bien mojado! Wooper: ¡Woopa-Woopa! *Riéndose mucho.* Garry: ¿Qué clase de Pokémon son? Jack: Es una bandada Wooper! Garry: ¡Os voy a capturar! ¡Adelante Charmander! Charmander: Char... *Cansado.* Garry: ¡Charmander usa Ascuas! Charmander ¡Charmanderrrr! *Lanzando el Ascuas.* El Wooper salvaje recibe un golpe crítico. Wooper: ¿Woopa? *Extrañado.* Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Sigue en pie tras semejante ataque? Charmander: ¿Char? Jack: Es normal... El Tipo Fuego afecta muy poco al... Antes de que Jack terminará de hablar, Wooper se cae al suelo debilitado. Wooper: @_@. Garry: ¡Toma ya! ¿Ves Jack? ¡Eso ha pasado porque tú no te callabas! Jack: ... (Ha sido pura suerte.) Garry: Bueno... ¡Ha llegado el momento! ¡Adelante Poké Ball! Rojo lanza una Poké Ball con todas sus fuerzas, pero de pronto ocurre un hecho inesperado. Magikarp: ¡Magikarp! *Usando Salpicadura.* thumb|left Misteriosamente, un Magikarp se mete en medio de la trayectoria de la Poké Ball y es capturado por error. Garry: ... Jack: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ese Magikarp si que sabe! Bueno, es una pena que ese Wooper se desperdicie... Jack lanza una Poké Ball al Wooper salvaje y es capturado muy fácilmente. Garry: ¡No es posible! ¡Maldito Magikarp! ¡Lo voy a meter en una tostadora! *Enfadado.* Charmander: ¡Charmander! *Usando Lanzallamas.* Jack: ¡Vaya! ¡Mira el lado positivo! ¡Tu Charmander ha aprendido Lanzallamas! Garry: ¡Me has robado a ese Wooper! ¡Te mataré! *Enfadado de verdad.* Jack: ¡Tranquilo! ¡Existen más Wooper! ¡Están en ese lago! Garry: ¿Dónde? No los veo... *Inspeccionando el lago.* De pronto, se ve a los otros Wooper huir muy rápidamente. Jack: ¡Que mala suerte! *Riéndose.* Garry: ¡No es justo! ¡Estoy muy cabreado! EP006: !Squirtle, el Mayor Enemigo¡ Garry: Jack... ¿Dónde estamos? Jack: ¡Estamos a unos 500 metros del Bosque Verde! De pronto, aparece un Entrenador Misterioso... Entrenador Desconocido: Garry... Sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre... Garry: ¡Richard! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Richard: He oído que haz empezado tu aventura... ¡Te reto a un combate! Garry: ¡Acepto! ¡Te voy a dar una lección! Jack: ¿Pero quién es? Garry: Se llama Richard. Salió de aventuras una semana antes que yo. Richard: ¡Basta de charla! ¿Te parece bien que sea un 3 contra 3? Garry: Mmm... (¿Pero cómo voy a luchar con ese Magikarp?) Richard: ¿Acaso te rindes? Garry: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Acepto! ¡Adelante Staravia! Staravia: ¡Starrr! *Batiendo las alas con fuerza.* Richard: ¡Bien! ¡Allá voy! ¡Adelante Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! thumb Garry: Así que tu Pokémon Inicial fue Squirtle... Jack: ¡Mucho cuidado! ¡Squirtle es un Pokémon muy poderoso! Garry: ¡Tranquilo! ¡Estaré atento! ¡Staravia usa Ataque Rápido! Staravia: ¡Staravia! *Se dirige hacía Squirtle a toda velocidad.* Squirtle recibe un golpe directo. Garry: ¡Eso es! Richard: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Eso es todo? Squirtle no ha recibido el más mínimo daño. Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! *Riéndose.* Richard: ¡Squirtle usa Pistola Agua! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! ¡Squirtle! *Lanzando un chorro de agua.* Staravia: Starrrr... *Con graves daños.* Garry: ¡Staravia! ¡Aguanta! Staravia: @_@. Garry: ¡Maldición! ¡Staravia vuelve! ¡Adelante...! Garry: se queda parado y no lanza la Poké Ball. Richard: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te rindes? Garry: ¡De eso nada! ¡Adelante Magikarp! Magikarp: ¡Magikarp! *Salpicando.* Richard empieza a reírse a carcajadas.* Richard: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿En serio? ¿Quieres luchar contra mi con semejante Pokémon? ¡Ja, ja, ja! *Riéndose.* Magikarp: Magikarp... *Enfadado.* Magikarp hace un Placaje con todas sus fuerzas y resulta ser un golpe crítico. Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Sabe utilizar Placaje? Squirtle: ¿Squirtle? Richard: ¿Eso es el poder de un Magikarp? ¡Squirtle usa Mordisco! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! *Abriendo la boca.* Garry: ¡Magikarp! ¡Cuidado! Magikarp recibe le ataque directamente. Magikarp: @_@. Garry: Magikarp vuelve... Richard: ¡Es normal! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a meter a un Magikarp para que luche contra mi? ¡Ja, ja, ja! *Riéndose.* Garry: ¡Maldito! ¡Adelante Charmander! Charmander: ¡Charmanderrrr! Richard: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mi Squirtle tiene mucha ventaja contra tu Charmander! ¡Squirtle usa Hidropulso! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! *Crea un burbuja y la hace estallar contra Charmander.* Charmander: ¡Charmander! *Asustado.* Charmander recibe el Hidropulso. Garry: ¡Eso no ha sido nada! ¿Verdad Charmander? Charmander: ¡Charrrr! *Haciendo un gesto positivo con la cabeza.* Garry: ¡Charmander usa Lanzallamas! Charmander: ¡Charmanderrrr! *Abre la boca y empieza a escupir fuego.* Squirtle recibe el Lanzallamas con una gran potencia. Squirtle: Squirtle... *Gravemente herido.* Richard: ¡Squirtle tú puedes! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! *Empieza a brillar.* Richard: ¿Cómo? ¿Está evolucionando? Squirtle deja de brillar... Wartortle: ¡Wartortle! *Gritando.* thumb|left Garry: ¡No puede ser! ¿Ha evolucionado? Ahora que las cosas empezaban a irme bien... *Suspirando.* Richard: ¡Wartortle usa Hidropulso! Wartortle: ¡Wartortle! *Crea un burbuja y la hace estallar contra Charmander.* Charmander recibe el Hidropulso y cae al suelo gravemente herido. Garry: ¡No es posible! ¡Charmander levanta! Charmander: @_@. Richard: ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que pa' lo único que me has servido ha sido para evolucionar a Squirtle! ¡Me largo de aquí! *Se marcha junto a Wartortle.* Garry: Charmander vuelve... Jack se acerca a Garry. Jack: Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? Garry: Si... Tranquilo... Jack: ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos ir rápido al Centro Pokémon a curar a tus Pokémon! Garry: Si... Ahora voy... EP007: ¡El Teatro de Snivy! Garry: ¡Debo hacerme más fuerte! ¡Mis Pokémon no deben recibir los ataques por mi culpa! *Triste.* Jack: Tranquilo... No te frustres... ¡Seguro que tus Pokémon no piensan que seas un mal entrenador! Pensamientos de Charmander, Staravia y Magikarp. Charmander: (¡Eres un mal entrenador!) Staravia: (¡Lo único que consigues es hacernos daño!) Magikarp: (¡Soy de goma! ¡Soy de goma!) De pronto, se oye un gran grito de una mujer. Persona Desconocida: ¡Cariño! ¡Estoy aquí! Garry: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso me lo está diciendo a mi? La chica pasa completamente de Rojo y se dirige hacía Jack. Jack: ¿Alice? ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí? ( ¿Ahora como me la quito de encima?) *Suspirando.* Alice: ¡He venido a verte! Garry: ... (¿Qué? ¿Cómo una belleza como esa puede estar con Jack?) *Extrañado.* Alice: ¡Cariño! ¡He conseguido una Cinta de Concurso desde que llegué a Kanto! *Coge su estuche de cintas.* Alice le enseña la Cinta Celeste a Jack. Garry: Qué bien... Alice: ¡Es la Cinta Celeste! ¿Verdad que es bonita? Jack: Si... Alice: ¡Cariño! ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi Equipo Actual? Jack: No hará falta... Alice: ¡Qué si, tonto! ¡No tengas vergüenza! *Coge 2 Poké Balls.* Alice tira un par de Poké Balls. Piplup: ¡Piplop! thumb Butterfree: ¡Freeee! *Revoloteando.* Jack: Veo que sigues teniendo los mismos Pokémon, solo que tu Caterpie ha evolucionado... Alice: ¡Exacto! Por cierto... Antes de que Alice pudiera hablar, Garry explota como una exhalación. Garry: ¡QUÉ YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY AQUÍ! Jack: Cierto... Aún no os he presentado... ¡Garry, ella es Alice! ¡Alice, él es Garry! Garry: ¡Encantado! Alice: Si, si... Lo que tú digas... ¡Cariño! ¿Hacemos un combate de 1 contra 1? Jack: Bueno... ¡De acuerdo! ¡Acepto! *Confiado.* Garry: ¿Y yo que hago mientras tanto? Alice: ¡Sentarte y estar callado! Garry: ... (¡Está chica me está sacando de mis casillas!) Jack: ¡Allá voy! ¡Adelante Snivy! Snivy: ¡Snivy! *Confiado.* Alice: ¡Butterfree vuelve! Piplup... ¿Estás listo? Piplup: ¡Piplop! *Listo para combatir.* Jack: ¡Snivy usa Látigo Cepa 2! Snivy: ¡Snivy-vy-vy-vy! *Saca los Látigos que tiene escondidos en su espalda Garry: ¿Látigo Cepa 2? ¿Eso que significa? El Látigo Cepa de Snivy impacta de lleno en Piplup, pero no le hace nada. Piplup: ¡Piplop! *Chuleando.* Garry: ¿WTF? ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo tras semejante ataque? Jack: *Susurro* De está manera ella podrá ganar y me dejará en paz. Ese ataque ha sido como tocar una hoja. Garry: ... Alice: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me toca! ¡Piplup usa Rayo Burbuja! Piplup: ¡Piplop! *Empieza a lanzar una gran multitud de burbujas.* El ataque le da de lleno a Snivy y cae al suelo debilitado. Snivy: @_@. thumb|left Jack: ¡No! ¡Snivy! *Susurro* Bien hecho Snivy... Luego te daré tu recompensa... Alice: ¡He vuelto a ganar! ¡Está claro que si me dedicara a los combates ganaría seguro! Garry: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sois un par de idiotas! *Riéndose.* Alice: ¿Qué has dicho? *Enfadada.* Garry: ¡Qué sois un par de idiotas! Rojo recibe una cachetada y se queda debilitado. Garry: @_@. Alice: ¡Venga cariño! ¡Vayámonos! Jack coge a Rojo debilitado. Jack: ¡Ahora voy! (Eso ha tenido que doler...) EP008: ¡Sewaddle, el Peor Enemigo! Garry se despierta después de un largo sueño. Garry: ¿Dónde estoy? Jack: ¡Estamos en el Gimnasio Plateado! Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Ya hemos llegado? Alice: Si... Mientras tú estabas desmayado mi tortolito te ha llevado en brazos por todo el Bosque Verde. Jack: Cierto... ¡Tengo la espalda hecha polvo! Garry: ¡Je, je, je! Bueno... ¡Voy a ganar la medalla de este lugar antes que tú! Alice: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que gracioso! ¡Jack hace horas que ha ganado la Medalla Roca! Garry: ¿Cómo? ¡No es posible! Jack: Bueno... ¡Eso no importa! ¿Quieres que te presente al Líder del Gimnasio o no? Garry ¡Si, si! ¿Dónde está? De pronto, aparece un Hombre Misterioso. Hombre Misterioso: ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Brock! ¡Soy el Líder del Gimnasio Plateado! Garry: ¡Yo me llamo Garry! ¡Vengo a conseguir la Medalla Roca! Brock: ¡Bien! ¡Pues empecemos! Jack: ¡Garry! ¡Espera! ¡Todos tus Pokémon están en clara desventaja frente al Tipo Roca (Menos Magikarp...)! Garry: ¿Qué tipos afectan al Tipo Roca? Jack: Creo que son el Tipo Acero, el Tipo Agua, el Tipo Lucha, el Tipo Planta y el Tipo Tierra. Garry: ¡Qué suerte! ¡Todos tus Pokémon son efectivos frente al Tipo Roca! Jack: ¡Je, je, je! ¡Qué suerte tengo! *Riéndose.* Garry: ¡Ahora vuelvo! ¡Esperad 5 minutos! Rojo sale del Gimnasio Plateado. Brock: ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Qué tengo a mi novia esperándome en casa! ¡Tengo mucha prisa! Mientras tanto, en la Calle de Ciudad Plateada donde se encontraba Rojo. Garry: ¿Dónde puede estar? De pronto, aparece un Duque. Duque: ¡Buenas joven! ¿Necesitas ayuda? Garry: Si... ¿Me podría decir dónde está el Centro Pokémon? Duque: ¡Claro! ¡Sígueme y te guiaré hasta él! Rojo sigue al Duque hasta llegar a las puertas del Centro Pokémon. Garry: ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme a llegar! Duque: ¡De nada! Por cierto... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Garry: ¡Claro! ¡Pregunte lo que usted quiera! Duque: ¿Eres Entrenador Pokémon, verdad? Garry: Si... Duque: ¡Toma! ¡Quiero darte esto! *Saca un Huevo Pokémon de su bolsa y se lo entrega a Garry.* Garry: ¿Que es? thumb Duque: ¡Es un Huevo Pokémon! Si lo tratas con mucho cariño, romperá el cascarón. Garry coge le Huevo Pokémon. Garry: ¡Qué bien! ¡Muchas gracias, señor! Duque: ¡De nada, joven! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós! El Duque desaparece entre la multitud. Garry: Bueno... ¡Voy a entrar al Centro Pokémon! Garry entra al Centro Pokémon. Enfermera Joy: ¡Bienvenido al Centro Pokémon! ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Garry: ¡Si! ¿Puedo usar el Vídeo-Teléfono? Enfermera Joy: Si. ¡Ahora mismo le acompaño! Garry y la Enfermera Joy llegan a una sala con Vídeo-Teléfonos. Garry: ¡Qué caro! ¡Una llamada vale 24 Poké-Dólares! Enfermera Joy: ¡Es normal! ¡Estamos en crisis! Garry: Bueno... Que le haremos... Rojo enciende el Vídeo-Teléfono e inserta los 24 Poké-Dólares. Madre de Garry: ¿Dígame? Garry: ¡Mamá! ¡Soy yo! Madre de Garry: ¡Garry! ¿Cómo te va todo? Garry: Pues mira... ¡Estoy en Ciudad Plateada! Madre de Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Ya estas tan lejos? Garry: Si. ¡También he hecho un montón de amigos! Madre de Garry: ¡Me alegro! ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Garry: ¡Cierto! ¡Casi me olvido! ¿Podrías dejarme a tu Sewaddle? Madre de Garry: ¿Sewaddle? ¿Para que la quieres? Garry: Para conseguir mi Primera Medalla. Madre de Garry: ... *Pensando.* Garry: ¿Mamá? ¿Estás allí? La Madre de Rojo sigue callada. Madre de Garry: ¡Muy bien! ¡Que Sewaddle decida su fúturo! ¡Adelante Sewaddle! Sewaddle: ¡Sewaddle! *Comiendo una hoja.* Madre de Garry: ¿Sewaddle? ¿Te quieres ir con Garry para vivir aventuras? Garry: ¡Eso es! Yo tengo galletas de las que te gustan... Rojo saca unas galletas de la bolsa. Sewaddle: ¡Sewaddle! *Deseando ir con Garry.* Madre de Garry: En fin... ¡Parece que quiere irse contigo! Garry: ¡Gracias mamá! Madre de Garry: ¡Sewaddle vuelve! Sewaddle es transportada al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada. Garry: ¡Ya la tengo! ¡Adiós mamá! Rojo apaga el Vídeo-Teléfono. Garry: ¡Adelante Sewaddle! Sewaddle: ¡Sewaddle! *Buscando galletas.* thumb|left Garry: ¿Qué miras? ¿Quieres tus galletas? ¡Pues no te las voy a dar! Sewaddle: ¡Sewaddle! *Enfurecida.* *Empieza a brillar.* Garry: ¿Estas evolucionando? Sewaddle deja de brillar. Swadloon: ¡Swadloon! thumb Garry: ¡Vaya! ¡Has evolucionado a Swadloon! Swadloon se arroja contra Garry. Garry: ¡Ah! ¡Toma tus galletas! *Tirando las galletas contra el suelo.* Swadloon: ¡...! ¡...! *Comiendo.* EP009: ¡Brock, Leavanny y el Poder de Charmander! Garry entra al Gimnasio Plateado. Garry: ¡Siento la tardanza! Jack: Zzz... Zzz... *Dormido.* Alice: Zzz... Zzz... *Dormida.* Garry: Vaya... He tardado más de lo pensaba... Rojo despierta a Jack y Alice. Jack: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? *Extrañado* Alice: ¡Cariño! ¡Nos hemos dormido! (¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?) Brock aparece de nuevo. Brock: ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin has vuelto! ¡Te estaba esperando con mucha ilusión! Garry: Bueno... ¿Empezamos el combate? Brock: ¡Claro! ¡Vamos allá! Jack y Alice se sientan en los asientos del público. Garry: ¿Empezamos? Brock: ¡Espera un segundo! Brock hace un silbido y aparece un árbitro. Garry: ¡Vaya! ¡Un árbitro para el combate! thumb|left Árbitro: El combate será de 2 contra 2. El Equipo Pokémon que se debilité antes pierde. ¡Adelante! Garry: ¡Adelante Swadloon! Swadloon: ¡Swadloonnnn! *Saliendo de su Poké Ball.* En ese momento, las gradas donde se encontraban Jack y Alice. Jack: ¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuando Rojo tiene un Swadloon? *Extrañado.* Alice: ¡Qué más da! ¡Mi Butterfree es mucho más bonito! Volviendo al Campo de Batalla. Brock: ¡Adelante Graveler! Graveler: ¡Graveler! *Saltando al Campo de Batalla.* thumb Garry: ¡Allá voy! ¡Swadloon usa Hoja Afilada! Swadloon: ¡Swadloon! *Lanzando una gran cantidad de hojas contra Graveler.* Brock: ¡Rápido! ¡Usa Rizo Defensa! Graveler: ¡Graveler! *Se protege del Hoja Afilada.* El Hoja Afilada impacta en la frente de Graveler. Graveler: ¡Gravvvv! Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿No le ha hecho nada en absoluto? Brock: ¡Claro que no! ¡Mi Equipo Pokémon tiene muy buenas defensas! Garry: Veo que no será un combate fácil... *Murmurando.* Brock: ¡Graveler usa Magnitud! Graveler: ¡Graveler! ¡Graveler! *Da un salto y se deja caer, provocando un terremoto.* El golpe impacta en Swadloon y este último se cae al suelo. Garry: ¡Swadloon! ¡Aguanta! Brock: ¡Bien hecho, Graveler! Graveler: ¡Gravelerrrr! *Contento.* Swadloon da un grito enorme. Swadloon: ¡Swadloonnnn! *Empieza a brillar.* Garry: ¿Otra vez evolucionando? ¡Menuda rapidez! Brock: Bien... ¡Esto hará que la batalla sea más interesante! *Confiado.* Swadloon deja de brillar. Leavanny: ¡Leavanny! *Con una voz muy aguda.* thumb|left Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Ha evolucionado otra vez? *Extrañado.* Jack: *Desde las gradas.* ¡Los Swadloon evolucionan a Leavanny cuando le tienen mucho cariño a su entrenador! ¡Te debe querer mucho! Garry: Bueno... ¡Leavanny usa Hoja Aguda! Leavanny: ¡Leavanny! *Usando su cola como una espada.* Brock: ¡Graveler usa Rizo Defensa! Graveler no consigue ejecutar el Rizo Defensa a tiempo y recibe el movimiento de Leavanny. Graveler: @_@. Árbitro: ¡Graveler está fuera de combate! ¡El Pokémon Ganador es Leavanny! Garry: ¡Bien! ¡Sigue así! Leavanny: ¡Leavanny! *Contenta.* Brock se hecha a reír. Brock: Bueno... ¡Ya hemos calentado lo suficiente! Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Solo estábamos calentando? *Confuso.* Brock: ¡Ahora verás! ¡Adelante Onix! *Lanzando una Poké Ball.* Onix: ¡Guarr! *Gritando.* thumb Garry: ¡Vaya! ¡Nunca había visto un Onix de tan cerca! Brock: ¡Onix usa Atadura! Onix: ¡Guarrrr! *Se acerca a Leavanny y la atrapa.* El Atadura destroza a Leavanny por completo. Leavanny: @_@. Árbitro: ¡Leavanny está fuera de combate! ¡El Pokémon Ganador es Onix! Garry: ¡No me ganarás! ¡Adelante Charmander! Charmander: ¡Charmander! *Charmander observa a Onix y se esconde detrás de Garry.* Garry: ¡Vamos! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡No te pasará nada! *Garry empuja a Charmander al Campo de Batalla.* Brock: ¡Rápido Onix! ¡Usa Atadura! Onix: ¡Guarrrr! *Intenta atrapar a Charmander.* Onix no consigue coger a Charmander. Brock: ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no consigue atraparle? Jack: *Desde las gradas.* ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Al ser Charmander tan pequeño, Onix no puede cogerle! ¡Que buena estrategia! Brock: ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso lo tenías todo planeado? Garry: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja! (Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza...) Brock: ¡Onix usa Cola Férrea sin parar! *Enfadado.* Onix: ¡Guarrrr! *Pegando a Charmander con su cola.* Tras recibir una gran multitud de golpes, Charmander cae al suelo. Charmander: ... *A punto de debilitarse.* Garry: ¡Charmander! ¡Levanta! ¡Confió en ti! De pronto, Charmander se cubre de una aura roja. Charmander: ¡Charmanderrrr! ¡Charmanderrrr! *Cabreado.* Garry: ¿Qué es eso? Jack: ¡Eso es Mar Llamas, la habilidad de Charmander! ¡Potencia los ataques de Tipo Fuego de Charmander cuando está en un apuro como este! Charmander: ¡Genial! ¡Charmander usa Lanzallamas! Onix: ¡Charmander! *Echando fuego por la boca.* Brock: ¡Onix usa Excavar! ¡Corre! *Nervioso.* Onix: ¡Guarr! *Excavando.* Onix esquiva el Lanzallamas en el último segundo. Onix: Guarr... *Cansado.* Garry: ¡Charmander! ¡Usa Lanzallamas en el agujero! ¡Rápido! Charmander: ¡Charrrr! *Haciendo el Lanzallamas con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.* Brock: ¡Onix sal de allí! ¡Rápido! Onix: Guarrrr... *Intentando salir.* Antes de que Onix tubiera tiempo de escapar, el Lanzallamas lo alcanza y queda debilitado. Brock: ¿Onix? ¿Sigues allí? Onix: @_@. *Saliendo del agujero.* Árbitro: ¡Onix está fuera de combate! ¡El Pokémon Ganador es Charmander! ¡Garry gana el Combate Pokémon! Garry: ¡Si! ¡He ganado! Jack: ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Ya tienes 1 Medalla! *Llegando desde las gradas.* Brock: ¡Ha sido un buen combate! ¡Toma! ¡Está es la Medalla Roca! Brock le entrega la Medalla Roca a Garry. Garry: ¡Si! ¡He conseguido la Medalla Roca! *Saltando de alegría.* Charmander: ¡Charmander! *Saltando junto a su entrenador.* EP010: ¡Amenazando con Bulbasaur! En el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada, Garry empieza a hablar por el Vídeo-Teléfono. Garry: ¡Mamá! ¡He ganado la Medalla Roca! Madre de Rojo: ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde está mi Sewaddle? Garry: ¡Fíjate en esto! *Lanzando la Poké Ball de Leavanny.* Leavanny: ¡Leavanny! *Contenta.* Garry: ¡Tu pequeña Sewaddle ha evolucionado hasta ser una Leavanny! Madre de Garry: ¿Qué? ¿Llevo muchos años con ella y tú en un solo día has conseguido que evolucione hasta su etapa final? *Enfadada.* Garry: Si... (XD) Madre de Garry: ¡Envíame a Leavanny! ¡Quiero decirle 4 cosas! ¡Te la devolveré luego! Garry: Bueno... Como quieras... ¡Leavanny vuelve! Leavanny: Leavanny... *Asustada.* Leavanny es transportada a Casa de Rojo. Madre de Rojo: ¡Adiós Mamá! *Apaga el Vídeo-Teléfono.* Rojo, Jack y Alice se encuentran caminando por las afuras de Ciudad Plateada. Garry: ¡Tengo la Medalla Roca! *Eufórico.* De pronto, aparece una chica cayendo del cielo. Chica Desconocida: ¡Cuidado! *Cae encima de Jack.* Farfetch'd: ¡Farfettttch! *Cae encima de Garry.* thumb|left Jack: ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! ¡Que has caído encima de mi! (Creo que me he enamorado...) Garry: ¡Al menos a ti no te ha caído encima un Pokémon con un pico muy afilado. *Adolorido.* La chica y el Pokémon se levantan. Chica Desconocida: Lo sentimos... Jack: ¡Tranquila! ¡Eso no ha sido nada! Por cierto... ¿Cómo te llamas? *Nervioso.* Chica Desconocida: ¡Uy! ¡Perdón! ¡No nos hemos presentasdo! ¡Yo soy Mirren y este es mi compañero Farfetch'd! Farfetch'd: ¡Farfettttch! *Saludando con el rabano.* Jack: Yo... Yo me llamo Jack... *Enamorado.* Alice: Pff... ¡Yo me llamo Alice! (Le veo algo raro a Jack...) *Extrañada.* Garry: ¡Yo me llamo Garry! ¡Encantado! Oye... ¿De dónde has salido? Mirren: ¡Estaba practicando el movimiento Vuelo junto a Farfecth'd cuando de pronto me he caído! Jack se queda mirando a Mirren fijamente. Jack: ... (¡No puedo dejar de mirarla!) Mirren: ¿Pasa algo? Jack: ¿Eh? ¡No, no! ¡Tranquila! Alice se enfada muchísimo. Alice: ¡Mirren! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Jack es mío! Mirren: ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? Alice: ¡No aguanto más! ¡Te reto a un combate! ¡Adelante Piplup! Piplup: ¡Piplop! *Calentando* Mirren: ¡Ji, ji, ji! ¡Va a ser divertido! ¡Adelante Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: ¡Bubaaaasaur! thumb Alice: ¡Piplup usa Picotazo! Piplup: ¡Piplop! *Picoteando a Bulbasaur.* Alice: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso? Mirren: ¿A qué te refieres? *Extrañada.* Alice mira el estado de Bulbasaur. Alice: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Bulbasaur no tiene ni el más mínimo daño! Mirren: Bueno... ¡Bulbasaur usa Látigo Cepa! Bulbasaur: ¡Bubasaurrrr! *Pegando a Piplup con sus látigos.* Piplup se queda en el suelo. Piplup: @_@. Alice: Piplup vuelve... *Triste.* Mirren se acerca a Alice. Mirren: ¡Buen combate! ¡Ji, ji, ji! *Dándole la mano a Alice.* Alice: ¡No pienso aceptar que he perdido! ¡Seguro que has hecho trampas! *Apartando la mano de Mirren.* Jack: ... (¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que Alice fuera tan desagradable!) *Pensativo.* Mirren: Bueno... ¡Ha sido un placer conoceros! ¡Adiós! *Se va por un camino lleno de rocas.* EP011: ¡Destellos en el Monte Moon! Garry: Bueno... ¡Creo que esto es el Monte Moon! Jack: ¡Sí! ¡Es famoso por los Pokémon tan raros que habitan aquí! De pronto, aparecen una pareja de Pokémon. Shinx: ¡Shinx! Shinx: ¡Shinx! Rojo coge la Pokédex. Garry: ¡Vaya! ¡Una pareja de Shinx! ¡Voy a capturar a uno de los dos! ¡Adelante Charmander! Charmander: ¡Char! *Saltando de alegría.* Alice se mete delante de Rojo y Charmander. Alice: ¡Alto! ¡Son una pareja de Shinx! ¡Lo mejor será que los capturemos Jack y yo! Garry: ¿...? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! *Gritando.* Mientras Rojo y Alice discuten, los Shinx tratan de huir. Shinx: ... *Huyendo.* Shinx: ... *Huyendo.* Jack se pone delante de la pareja de Shinx. Jack: ¿Dónde os creéis que vais? ¡Adelante Servine! Servine: ¡Servineeee! thumb|left Garry: ¡Vaya! ¡Tu Snivy ha evolucionado! Jack: Si... ¡Fue durante el combate de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada! Garry: Vaya... Jack: ¡Alice! ¡Date prisa y saca a algún Pokémon para luchar! Alice: ¡Oído cocina! ¡Adelante Buneary! Buneary: ¡Buneary! *Dando botes.* thumb Garry: ¡Vaya! ¿Un Buneary? Alice: ¡Es UNA Buneary! ¡La capture en el Bosque Verde! Jack: ¡Servine usa Ciclón Hojas! Servine: ¡Servineeee! *Provoca un remolino lleno de hojas.* Shinx esquiva el movimiento con mucha facilidad. Shinx: ¡Shinx! *Riéndose del movimiento de Servine.* Jack: ¿Cómo? ¿No le ha hecho nada? Shinx: ¡Shinx! *Usando Chispa.* Servine: Servine... *Gravemente herido.* Mientras tanto, en el Combate de Alice. Alice: ¡Buneary usa Bote! Buneary: ¡Buneary! *Saltando muy alto.* Alice: ¡Eso es! ¡Lo tenemos controlado! *Confiada.* Shinx ¡Shinx! ¡Shinx! *Usando Chispa.* Buneary: Buneary... *Se cae al suelo muy dolida.* Tras ver ambos combates, Garry da un grito enorme. Garry: ¡Escuchad! ¡Os he dejado capturar a los Shinx, así que hacedlo bien! *Gritando.* Tras un momento de silencio, Jack y Alice empiezan a hablar.* Jack: ¡Je, je, je! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Solo estábamos calentando! Servine: ¡Servine! *Levantándose.* Alice: ¡Claro! ¡Este Combate es demasiado fácil incluso para mí! Buneary: ¡Buneary! *Levantándose.* Jack: ¡Servine usa Ciclón Hojas! Servine: ¡Servine! *Provoca un remolino lleno de hojas.* Alice: ¡Buneary usa Bote! Buneary: ¡Buneary! *Haciendo un gran salto y metiéndose dentro del Ciclón Hojas de Servine.* Shinx: ¡Shiiiinx! *Asustado.* Shinx: ¡Shiiiinx! *Asustada.* El ataque impacta en los Shinx. Shinx: @_@. Shinx: @_@. Jack: ¡Adelante Poké Ball! Jack: ¡Adelante Poké Ball! Ambas Poké Balls realizan sus capturas con éxito. Garry: ¡Enhorabuena a ambos! Jack: ¡Ha sido todo gracias a ti! Alice: ¡Eso es! ¡Ten por seguro que te lo agradeceremos! EP012: ¡El Poder Femenino de Misty! Garry: Bueno... ¡Hemos llegado a Ciudad Celeste! *Ilusionado.* Jack: ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos al Gimnasio Celeste! De pronto, aparece una chica persiguiendo a un Staryu. Chica Desconocida: ¡Staryu! ¡No huyas! Staryu: ... *Huyendo de Misty.* thumb|left Chica Desconocida: ¡Cuidado! ¡Staryu viene a por ti! *Gritando.* Garry: ¿Cómo? Staryu: ¡...! *Se lanza sobre Garry haciendo un asombroso Giro Rápido.* Garry se cae al suelo tras recibir el golpe de Staryu. Jack: ¡Garry! ¿Te encuentras bien? Garry: @_@. *Medio Muerto.* Jack: ¡Oye tú! ¡Pídele perdón a Garry! Chica Desconocida: ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Staryu pídele perdón! *Enfadada con Staryu.* Staryu: ... *Negándose.* Jack: En ese caso... ¡Reto a Staryu a hacer un Combate Pokémon! Chica Desconocida: Pero... ¡Espera! ¡Staryu no sabe luchar sin mis ordenes! Jack: ¡Pues que sea un combate entre nosotros y nuestros Pokémon! *Confiado.* Chica Desconocida: ¡Aceptamos con mucho gusto! ¡Será divertido! Jack: ¡Ahora verás! ¡Adelante Shinx! *Lanzando la Poké Ball de Shinx.* Shinx: ¡Shinxxxx! thumb Alice: ¡Vamos Jack! ¡Tú puedes! *Gritando.* Jack: ¡Shinx usa Chispa! Shinx: ¡Shinx! *Salen Chispas que impactan en Staryu.* Staryu: ... *Recibiendo el ataque Chispa.* Jack: ¡Bien hecho! Chica Desconocida: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Eso es todo? *Riéndose.* Jack: ¿Eh? ¡Pero si ese ataque debería haber sido muy efectivo! *Confuso.* Chica Desconocida: ¡Mi Staryu tiene unas defensas muy potentes! Jack: ... (¿Qué puedo hacer?) *Desconcertado.* Chica Desconocida: ¡Staryu usa Giro Rápido! Staryu: ... *Se dirige hacía Shinx con una gran fuerza de giro.* Staryu impacta contra Shinx y este sale volando.* Jack: ¡Shinx! ¿Te encuentras bien? Shinx: ... *Muy débil.* Chica Desconocida: ¿Eso era todo? ¡Que pena! Me hubiera gustado divertirme un poco más... De pronto, Shinx se levanta del suelo y da un enorme grito. Shinx: ¡Shinxxxx! *Gritando.* Todos se quedan mirando a Shinx. Chica Desconocida: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha hecho tu Shinx? Jack: No tengo ni idea... *Extrañado.* Chica Desconocida: Bueno... ¡Seguro que no es nada importante! ¡Staryu termina esto con Pistola Agua! Staryu ni se inmuta ante las ordenes de su entrenadora. Chica Desconocida: ¡Staryu! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te mueves? Staryu: ... *Inmovilizado.* Tras meditar unos segundos, Jack averiguó el problema de Staryu. Jack: ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡La razón por la que Staryu no se mueve es por la habilidad Intimidación de Shinx! Chica Desconocida: ¿Cómo? ¿Shinx ha provocado que Staryu no se mueva? Jack: ¡El efecto de Intimidación es bajar el Ataque del rival! ¡Puede que eso sea el problema! Chica Desconocida: ¡No es justo! *Enfadada.* Jack: Tranquila... ¡Ahora acabamos el combate! ¡Shinx usa Colmillo Rayo! Shinx: ¡Shinxxxx! *Los colmillos de Shinx se llenan de rayos.* Shinx da un mordisco lleno de electricidad a Staryu, el cual resulta ser un golpe crítico.* Staryu: @_@. Chica Desconocida: ¿Quéeee? ¿Has derrotado a Staryu? ¡Eso es imposible! *Regresa a Staryu hacía su Poké Ball.* Jack: ¡Bien hecho Shinx! ¡Vuelve! *Regresa a Shinx hacía su Poké Ball.* La Entrenadora se acerca a Jack. Chica Desconocida: ¡Buen combate! ¡Te voy a dar un premio! *Entregándole la Medalla Cascada a Jack.* Jack: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso eres una Líder de Gimnasio? Chica Desconocida: ¡Exacto! ¡Soy Misty, la Líder del Gimnasio Celeste! Jack: ¡Vaya! ¡No lo sabía! Bueno... ¡He conseguido la Medalla Cascada! De pronto, se despierta Garry. Garry: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? *Confuso.* Jack: ¡Garry! ¡He conseguido la Medalla Cascada! *Enseñándole la medalla.* Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es el Líder del Gimnasio? Jack: ¡Es está chica de aquí! *Señalando a Misty.* Misty: ¡Soy Misty! ¡Encantada! Siento lo de mi Staryu... *Avergonzada.* Garry: ¡No importa! ¿Te apetece tener el Combate de Gimnasio ahora? Misty: Mejor no... ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos mañana a primera hora? Garry: Bueno... Si no hay más remedio... (Con la ilusión que tenía...) *Triste.* Misty: Bueno... ¡Nos vemos mañana! *Se marcha.* EP013: ¡Combate Final! ¡Staravia VS. Corsola! Garry llega al Gimnasio Celeste junto a Jack y Alice. Garry: Bueno... ¡Ha llegado la hora de conseguir la Medalla Cascada! *Confiado.* Jack: ¡Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo! ¡Tú puedes! Las puertas del Gimnasio Celeste se abren y entonces aparece Misty junto a un Starmie. Misty: ¡Bienvenidos al Gimnasio Celeste! Garry... ¿Estas preparado para la batalla? Garry: ¡Claro que si! ¡Empezamos cuando quieras! Garry y Misty se dirigen hacía el Campo de Batalla. Árbitro: El combate será de 2 contra 2. El Equipo Pokémon que se debilité antes pierde. ¡Adelante! Garry: ¡Adelante Staravia! Staravia: ¡Starrrr! *Moviendo las alas con fuerza.* Misty: Interesante elección... ¡Adelante Starmie! Starmie: ¡...! *Mostrando su Giro Rápido.* thumb|left Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Tu Staryu ha evolucionado? *Extrañado.* Misty: ¡Exacto! Le he dado una Piedra Agua y ha pasado esto... En las gradas donde se encontraban Jack y Alice.* Jack: Vaya... Que mala suerte ha tenido Garry... Alice: ¡Eso da igual! ¡Tú ya tienes esa medallas! ¡No tienes que preocuparte por él! Volviendo al lugar donde se ejecutaba la batalla... Garry: ¡Staravia usa Ataque Rápido! Staravia: ¡Staravia! *Se dirige a toda velocidad hacía Starmie.* Misty: ¡Starmie tírate al agua! Starmie: ¡...! *Tirándose al agua.* Starmie esquiva el Ataque Rápido con éxito. Misty: ¡Starmie usa Rayo contra ese Staravia! Starmie: ¡...! *Lanzando un Rayo contra Staravia.* Staravia recibe el golpe directamente. Staravia: Starrrr... *Se cae al agua.* Garry: ¡Maldición! ¡Staravia vuelve! (Tranquilo... Tendrás la oportunidad de vengarte...) ¡Adelante Charmander! Charmander: ¡Charrrr! *Saliendo de su Poké Ball.* Misty: ¿Un Charmander? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Crees que podrás ganarme con un Charmander? *Riéndose.* Garry: ¡No te rías de mi Charmander! ¡Tiene mucho más potencial de que tú te crees! ¿Verdad Charmander? Charmander: ¡Charrrr! *La llama de la cola le aumenta de tamaño.* Garry: Vaya... Parece que Charmander se ha cabreado de verdad... Misty: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso no significa que pueda derrotar a Starmie! Garry: ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Charmander usa...! De pronto, Misty interrumpe a Garry... Misty: ¡Starmie usa Pistola Agua! Starmie: ¡...! *Lanzando el Pistola Agua con gran fuerza.* El Pistola Agua impacta en Charmander y le hace perder el equilibrio, por lo que se cae a la piscina llena de agua. Garry: ¡Maldición! ¡Charmander sal de allí! *Preocupado.* Misty: ¡Rápido Starmie! ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Usa Giro Rápido! Starmie: ¡...! *Dirigiéndose hacía Charmander.* Antes de que Starmie llegará a dar el golpe a Charmander, Charmander empieza a brillar de una forma extraña... Garry: ¿Es eso posible? ¿Charmander está evolucionando? Misty: ... *Sin palabras.* Garry: ¡Bien! ¡Voy a tener un Charmeleon! *Alegre.* Misty: Eso no es una evolución... ¡Es algo mucho peor! Garry: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te...? Antes de que Garry acabará de decir eso, Charmander empieza a dar puñetazos y patadas a Starmie sin tregua alguna. Misty: ¡Starmie cúbrete! ¡Rápido o saldrás muy malherido! *Nerviosa.* Charmander: ¡Charmaderrrrrrrr! *Creciéndole la llama de la cola.* Starmie: ¡...! *Recibiendo todos los golpes.* Starmie se debilita y se cae al fondo de la piscina. Árbitro: ¡Starmie está fuera de combate! ¡El Pokémon Ganador es Charmander! Garry: ¡Genial Charmander! Pero... ¿Qué movimiento era ese? Misty: Estoy prácticamente segura de que eso era el ataque Furia... Garry: ¿Furia? ¡Pues vaya movimiento más potente! ¡Sigue así Charmander! Charmander: Charrrr... *Verdaderamente cansado.* Misty: Bueno... ¡Ahora ya me conozco tu estrategia! ¡Adelante Corsola! Corsola: ¡Corsolaa! *Saliendo de su Poké Ball.* thumb Garry: ¡Vaya! ¡Un Corsola! *Observando a Corsola.* Misty: ¡No es tiempo de mirar la belleza de mi Pokémon! ¡Corsola usa Poder Pasado! Corsola: ¡Coorsoolaaaa! *Creando unas rocas que golpean a Charmander.* Charmander: ¡Charmander! *Sin dolor alguno.* Garry: ¡Bien hecho Charmander! ¡Eso no ha sido nada! Poco después de decir eso, Charmander se cae al suelo debilitado. Charmander: @_@. Árbitro: ¡Charmander está fuera de combate! ¡El Pokémon Ganador es Corsola! Garry: ¡Charmander vuelve! (¡Lo has hecho genial, amigo!) ¡Adelante Staravia! Staravia: ¡Starrrr! *Con toda su energía.* Misty: Veo que a tu Staravia le ha ido genial volver a su Poké Ball... Garry: Eso creo... ¡Staravia usa Ataque Ala! Staravia: ¡Starrrr! *Su ala derecha se ilumina e impacta contra Corsola.* Corsola no tubo tiempo de esquivar el Ataque Ala... Misty: ¡Corsola! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Levanta! *Gritando a su Pokémon.* Corsola: Corsolaa... *Levantándose del suelo.* Misty: ¡Bien hecho! ¡Usa Rayo Hielo! Corsola: ¡Corsolaa! *Echando el Rayo Hielo por la boca.* El Rayo Hielo congela las alas de Staravia. Staravia: Starrrr... *Dolorido y sin poder volar.* Garry: ¡Staravia! ¿Qué te pasa? Misty: ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! ¡Corsola usa Poder Pasado! Corsola: ¡Coorsolaa! *Preparando el movimiento.* Garry: ¡De eso nada! ¡Staravia usa Esfuerzo! Staravia: ¡Starrrr! *Causando todo su daño a Corsola.* Corsola cae a la piscina muy debilitada. Corsola: ... *Con problemas al respirar.* Misty: ¡Qué intentas hacer? ¡Nunca lograrás derrotarnos de está manera! ¡Nosotras no estamos congeladas! ¡Tenemos ventaja! *Confiada.* Tras unos minutos de silencio, Garry da un grito. Garry: ¡Enséñanos todo tu poder! ¡Usa Ataque Rápido! *Gritando con toda su fuerza.* Staravia: ¡Starrrraviaaaa! *Rompe el hielo y echa a volar dirigiéndose a la piscina.* thumb|left Misty: ¡Corsola mucho cuidado! *Nerviosa.* Garry: ¡Staravia tú puedes! ¡Confío en ti! Staravia: ¡Starrrrrrrr! *Golpea a Corsola con el Ataque Rápido.* Misty: ¡Corsola...! Corsola: @_@. Árbitro: ¡Corsola está fuera de combate! ¡El Pokémon Ganador es Staravia! ¡Garry gana el combate! Garry: ¡Bien hecho Staravia! *Se tira a la piscina para recoger a Staravia.* Garry baja a la parte más profunda de la piscina y se encuentra a Staravia ahogado por el cansancio. Staravia: @_@. Garry: *Glubb, Glubb* Bien hecho Staravia... ¡Vuelve! *Hace regresar a Staravia a su Poké Ball.* Garry sale de la piscina y se encuentra con Misty, Jack y Alice. Misty: ¡Garry! ¡Este combate ha sido uno de los mejores que he hecho nunca! ¡Aquí tienes tu premio! ¡Es la Medalla Cascada! Misty le entrega la Medalla Cascada a Garry. Garry: ¡Si! ¡He conseguido la Medalla Cascada! *Saltando de alegría.* EP014: ¡Eclosión Inesperada! Tras conseguir la Medalla Cascada, Garry se encuentra haciendo un pequeño combate contra una entrenadora mientras Jack y Alice miraban la batalla... Garry: ¡Charmander usa Arañazo! Charmander: ¡Charrrr! *Golpeando a un Jynx.* Jynx cae al suelo debilitado. Jynx: @_@. thumb Entrenadora Desconocida: ¡Jynx! ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? *Regresando a Jynx a su Poké Ball.* Garry se acerca a la Entrenadora Desconocida... Garry: ¡Ha sido un buen combate! *Dando la mano a la entrenadora.* Entrenadora Desconocida: ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡La próxima vez ganaré yo! *Cogiendo la mano a Garry.* La entrenadora se va del lugar. Jack: Bueno... ¡Por fin has acabado el combate! Alice: ¡Eres muy lento! ¡Jack habría acabado ese combate el doble de rápido! Garry: Si, si... Lo que tú digas... De pronto, la mochila de Garry se empieza a iluminar. Jack: ¡Garry! ¡Tú mochila está brillando! *Flipando.* Alice: ¡Que bonita! ¡Quiero una mochila igual! Garry: No es la mochila... *Paralizado.* Alice: Entonces... ¿Qué es eso que brilla? Garry: Es... Es... ¡Es un Huevo Pokémon! Todos se quedan callados hasta que Alice rompe el silencio. Alice: ¿Un huevo? ¿Desde cuando tienes un huevo? Garry: Lo conseguí en Ciudad Plateada... Jack: ¡Rápido! ¡Abre la mochila! Garry: ¡Ahora voy! *Abriendo la mochila y sacando el huevo.* El huevo empieza a romper el cascarón. Jack: ¡Cuidado! ¡Se está abriendo! thumb|left Garry: ¡Va a eclosionar! ¡Por fin! *Contento.* El Huevo Pokémon se rompe y se crea un Impactrueno. Jack: ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que será un Pokémon Eléctrico! Alice: ... (¡Que envidia me da!) *Enrabiada.* El Impactrueno se disuelve y aparece un Pokémon muy pequeño... Pichu: ¿Pichu? *Confuso.* Garry: ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Tú eres mi nuevo Pokémon? Pichu: Pichu... *Asustado.* Alice se acerca rápidamente al Pokémon recién nacido. Alice: ¡Pero que monada! ¡Este Pikachu es el más pequeñó y bonito que he visto nunca! *Achuchando al Pokémon.* Pichu: Pichu... *Ahogándose en los brazos de Alice.* Jack: ¡Déjale! ¡Lo vas a ahogar! Además... ¡No es un Pikachu! ¡Es un Pichu! Alice: ¿Pichu? Nunca había oído hablar de él... *Extrañada.* Garry: Bueno... Bueno... ¡La cuestión es que tenemos un nuevo compañero! ¡Adelante Poké Ball! *Lanza una Poké Ball a Pichu.* La Poké Ball da en la cabeza de Pichu y lo atrapa. El objeto se empieza a mover y Pichu escapa. Pichu: ¡Pichu! ¡Pichu! *Enfadado.* Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no te has quedado dentro de la Poké Ball? Jack: A lo mejor quiere saber que clase de entrenador eres antes de capturarle... Garry: Si... Seguramente sea eso... Alice: ¡O a lo mejor es que en realidad quiere ser mi Pokémon! *Vuelve a coger a Pichu en brazos.* Pichu: Pichu... *Cargando electricidad.* Esta vez, Pichu lanza un Rayo contra Alice para que lo deje en paz... Alice: @_@. *Se cae al suelo y se desmaya calcinada por el Rayo.* Jack: ¡Vaya! ¡Este Pichu debe tener un autentico potencial! (Es muy difícil derribar a Alice...) Garry: Si... Estoy impresionado... ¡Pichu! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me aceptes como entrenador? Pichu: Pichu... *Pensando en maldades.* Tras un rato de silencio, a Pichu le ruge la tripa. Pichu: ... *El estómago le hace un sonido extraño.* Garry: Pichu... ¿Acaso tienes hambre? Pichu: ¡Pichu! *Moviendo la cabeza hacía arriba y hacía abajo.* Garry: De acuerdo... ¡Ahora te daré unas apetitosas Galletas Pokémon! Garry: ¡Aquí tienes, Pichu! *Dándole el plato a Pichu.* Pichu: Pichu... *Pensando si la comida es venenosa.* Garry: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta la comida? Jack: A lo mejor quiere estar tranquilo... Garry y Jack se dan la vuelta. En ese momento, Pichu empieza a comer. Pichu: ... *Cogiendo una Galleta Pokémon.* thumb Jack: ¡Garry! ¡Fíjate! ¡Pichu está comiendo! *Susurrando.* Garry: ¡Es cierto! ¡Parece que ya me tiene más confianza! *Susurrando.* Tras comerse todas la Galletas Pokémon, Garry le hace una pregunta a Pichu... Garry: Pichu... ¿Ahora dejarás que te capture? Pichu: ... *Moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.* Garry: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que combatamos? Pichu: ¡Pichu! ¡Pichu! *Soltando chispas a través de sus mejillas.* Garry: Bien... ¡Entonces te reto a un combate! ¡Adelante Staravia! Staravia: ¡Stariiviaa! *Echando a volar.* Jack: Parece que será un combate interesante... *Sentándose en la hierba del suelo.* Tras unos momentos de silencio... Garry: Bien Pichu... ¡Te dejo hacer el primer ataque! *Confiado.* Pichu: ¿Pichu? ¡Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi! *Cargando una gran cantidad de voltios.* Garry: ¡Vaya! Veo que estas cargando un Rayo... ¡Staravia usa Ataque Rápido antes de que termine de cargar su movimiento! Staravia: ¡Starr! *Dirigiéndose hacía Pichu.* Staravia impacta contra Pichu y este último cae debilitado. Pichu: @_@. Garry: Vaya... Ha sido más fácil de lo que yo creía... Staravia: Starr... *Bajando del cielo y acercándose a Garry, dándole la espalda a Pichu.* De pronto, Pichu se levanta y ataca a Staravia con un poderoso Rayo. Pichu: ¡Pichuuuu! *Agarrándose a Staravia y lanzando el Rayo.* Garry: ¡Staravia! ¡Noooo! Staravia: @_@. Garry hace que Staravia regrese a su Poké Ball y se pone enfrente de Pichu. Garry: ¡Pichu! ¡Atacar al rival por la espalda cuando cree que estas debilitado esta muy mal hecho! ¡Eso es de tramposo! *Enfadado.* Pichu: Pichu... *Pasando olímpicamente de Garry.* Garry: Con que esas tenemos... ¡Yo también te puedo pillar con la guardia baja! ¡Adelante Poké Ball! *Lanzando una Poké Ball.* La Poké Ball impacta en Pichu por la espalda, cosa que este último no se esperaba y es capturado por la Poké Ball. Garry: Vaya... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿He capturado a Pichu? Jack: ¡Exacto! ¡Lo has capturado! Garry: ¡Toma ya! ¡Tengo un Pichu! *Alegre.* Jack: Bueno... ¿Seguimos con el viaje? Garry: ¡Claro que si! Jack: ¡Vayámonos! Garry y Jack se van. Garry: Oye... ¿No nos estamos olvidando de algo? *Confuso.* Jack: No creo... Garry: Bueno... ¡Pues sigamos con nuestro camino! En el lugar donde se encontraban antes... Alice: ¿Jack? ¿Dónde estás? *Acabándose de levantar.* Al cabo de unos kilómetros, Garry y Jack se dieron cuenta de que se habían olvidado de Alice. EP015: ¡La Base Secreta del Team Rocket! Garry, Jack y Alice seguían su caminopor la Región Kanto. Alice: Cariño... ¿Por qué razón me dejasteis tirada? *Triste.* Jack: Emm... Pues... ¡Fue idea de Garry! *Señalando a Garry.* Garry: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo ya te dije que nos dejábamos alguna cosa! De pronto, se oye una fuerte explosión. Jack: ¿Qué ha sido ese estruendo? Alice: ¡No lo sé! Pero tengo miedo... *Abrazando a Jack.* Garry: ¡Me ha parecido que era el sonido de una explosión! Jack: Es muy posible... ¡Vamos a mirarlo! Todos empiezan a buscar el lugar de procedencia del estruendo hasta que Garry llama a Jack y Alice. Garry: ¡Chicos! ¡Me parece que viene de este edificio! *Señalando a un imponente edificio que tenían delante.* thumb|left Seguidamente, se oye otro estruendo. Alice: ¡Ahh! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! *Asustada.* Jack: Tranquila... No te pasará nada... Finalmente, se oye un último impacto. Garry: En efecto... ¡Los estruendos vienen de este edificio! Jack: A lo mejor están teniendo problemas con algún Pokémon... Garry: Puede... ¡Lo mejor es que vayamos a ayudar! De pronto, de ese imponente rascacielos empiezan a salir Hombres de Negro. Hombre de Negro: ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos atrapar al Pokémon fugitivo! Hombre de Negro: ¡Eso es! O de lo contrario Protón nos dará un buen castigo... Jack se acerca a uno de los Hombres de Negro. Jack: Perdone... ¿Acaso necesitan ayuda? Hombre Negro: ¡Aparta niñato! ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo! *Empuja a Jack contra el suelo.* Jack: ¡Ah! *Dolorido.* Alice: ¡Jack! ¿Estas bien! *Acercándose a Jack.* Garry coge una de sus Poké Ball. Garry: ¡Adelante Charmander! *Lanzando una Poké Ball.* Pichu: ¡Charrrr! La mayoría de Hombres de Negro miran a Garry y uno de ellos se acerca a este último. Hombre de Negro: ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres luchar contra nosotros? Garry: ¡Eso es! ¡No deberíais haberos encontrado con nosotros! Hombre de Negro: Estas muy confiado... ¡Adelante Grimer! Grimer: ¡Grimer! *Escupiendo mocos.*thumb Garry: Bien... ¡Esto va a ser fácil! *Confiado.* Otro Hombre de Negro se acerca y coge una Poké Ball. Hombre de Negro: Vamos a igualar este combate... ¡Adelante Koffing! Koffing: Kooffingg... *Expirando veneno.* thumb|left Garry: ¿Cómo? ¿2 contra 1? ¡Eso no es justo! Hombre de Negro: ¡Nosotros decidimos si es justo o no! ¡Grimer usa Bomba Lodo! Grimer: ¡Griimerrrr! *Lanzando un ácido por la boca.* Charmander: Charrrr... *Recibe el golpe y se queda envenenado.* Garry: ¡Charmander! ¡Levanta! ¡Rápido! *Alterado.* Hombre de Negro: ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Koffing usa Polución! Koffing: Koffing... *Lanzando veneno a través de sus pequeños agujeros.* Garry: ¡Esquiva...! El ataque alcanza a Charmander muy rápidamente, lo cual le produce grandes daños venenosos. Charmander: @_@. Garry: ¡No es posible! ¡Charmander vuelve! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Adelante...! Antes de que Garry lanzará la Poké Ball, otro Hombre de Negro coge a Jack y Alice. Hombre de Negro: ¡Chico! Como hagas alguna maniobra extraña... ¡Ya puedes despedirte de tus amigos! Alice: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Suéltame! *Intentando escapar.* Jack: ... *Desmayado.* Garry: ¡Jack! ¡Alice! Maldición... *Nervioso.* Charmander: Charrrr... Garry: Grr... ¿Qué puedo hacer? *Nervioso.* Aparece un Hombre de Negro diferente a los demás. Hombre de Negro: ¡Te voy a decir lo que debes hacer! ¡Entrega a tus Pokémon! Garry: ¡Nunca os daré mis Pokémon! *Irritado.* Hombre de Negro: ¡Mirad! ¡Es el Gran Protón! Hombre de Negro: ¡Cierto! ¡Es él! Protón: Si no lo haces tus amigos pagaran las consecuencias... Garry: ¿Qué? ¡No les hagáis daño! *Preocupado.* Hombre de Negro: ¡Pues entrega a tus Pokémon! Garry: ... Tras un buen rato de silencio, Alice hace una maniobra de estrategia. Alice: ¡Estoy harta! *Muerde al Hombre de Negro que la estaba reteniendo.* Hombre de Negro: ¡Maldita niña! ¡Vuelve aquí! Alice: ¡Garry! ¡Rápido! ¡Volvamos a Ciudad Celeste! ¡Nos encontraremos allí! *Coge a Jack en brazos y se marcha.* Protón: ¡Idiotas! ¡Id tras ella! ¡No debe huir! *Enfadado.* Hombre de Negro: ¡Enseguida vamos, señor Protón! *Se va junto a sus compañeros persiguiendo a Jack y Alice.* Protón: Bueno... Esa niña ha conseguido huir... ¡Pero tú no tendrás la misma suerte! Mientras Protón decía esto, Garry ya estaba bastante lejos de ese lugar. Garry: Uff... ¡Me ha ido de muy poco! *Corriendo hacía Ciudad Celeste.* Volviendo al lugar dónde se encontraba Protón. Protón: ¡Maldito niño! ¡Te prometo que me lo vas a pagar! Fin de la Temporada ¡Gracias por leer mi Série! Continuará... Categoría:Chronicles of a Trainer